


The Perfect Gift (A Sonicverse Stickmin story)

by SpiceyAcorn



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonicverse Stickmin (AU), The Henry Stickmin Collection
Genre: Charles Calvin - Freeform, Charles Calvin The Hound, General Galeforce - Freeform, General Hubert Galeforce - Freeform, Henry Stickmin - Freeform, Henry Stickmin AU, Hubert Galeforce the Jerboa, Intra the Holo-hog, Other, Sonicverse Stickmin, The Henry Stickmin Collection - Freeform, thsc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceyAcorn/pseuds/SpiceyAcorn
Summary: Hubert Galeforce must part with a project of his before The Commander takes it into his own hands. With Christmas being here, however, he knows exactly who to give it to.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Hubert Galeforce, Family - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	The Perfect Gift (A Sonicverse Stickmin story)

On a cold, late December night, a G.U.N. base located on West Side Island, laid seemingly silent. All of the troops had either gone home for the holidays, or were fast asleep in their quarters. General Galeforce however, was wide awake, speaking with the head of commands via communicator. 

“Hubert,” the HOC began, in his usual deep and gruff tone, “Just how long have you kept this project under wraps? And how long did you think you would be able to keep it hidden?” 

The jerboa didn’t think the commander would find out about this. He had thought it was a secret kept between himself and Tasa. However, from how this report was going, it was clear that was anything but the case. What could he say? He knew that if he told the truth, he’d be called a madman. As much as he knew this was a bad idea, he had to lie. 

“Apologies, Commander. I was under the impression that you were made aware of it.” 

“Right.. either way, you best figure out exactly what you’re going to do with this... A-I. Otherwise, I’ll be sending someone in to deal with it myself. Do I make myself clear, General Galeforce?” 

Hubert sighed in a sorrowful manner, “Crystal, sir.” 

“Good. Have a good night.” With that, the call ended, leaving Hubert in the silence once more. He knew he couldn’t allow them to take away all of his and Tasa’s hard work. But he also knew that the project couldn’t go any further than it has. He turned his gaze to a framed photo on his desk. One of himself and his best pilot, Charles Calvin... thats it. It may be risky, knowing how childish he was, but Charlie was the best mobian to take care of the AI. And with the holidays coming up, it was absolutely perfect.

—  
Christmas Day was... well, today. Although it was just a few people coming over, Charles had decorated his home with lights, hung up the decorative stockings, and had the Christmas tree shining brightly. This year was special, after all. This year, he got to celebrate Christmas with his new teammates, Ellie and Henry. 

“Charlie.” 

The general called out to the hound, immediately diverting his attention from the hedgehog and Fox. 

“One sec, guys!” He said with a smile, as he approached the jerboa, “Whats up, General?” Normally he would be a bit more formal when speaking to him, but seeing as this was a casual get-together, he didn’t have to. 

In Hubert’s hands, was a hand-held computer. A simple, but durable casing, holding such important information and data inside. He did his best not to tremble, as he knew exactly how important it was.  
“Over the years, you’ve shown that you’re more than capable of handling missions. Both on your own, and with a team. Especially seen back in the launch site. So, I figured.. you’d be perfect to give this to.” 

Hubert carefully handed the device to Charles, allowing him to look over it. The hound observed it curiously, before opening the computer up. Suddenly, a voice chimed out.

“Greetings, Mister Charles Calvin.” It began, “I am I.N.T.R.A. Your Intelligent Network of Transportation and Radar Assistant.” 

The hound’s tail wagged in excitement, as he looked back at the jerboa, “Oh my gosh, he knows my name!!” 

“Heh.. well, his softwares pretty state of the art. Not only does he hold all of the information y’may need, but he can connect to your helicopter and heli-pack as well. I’m sure you can figure out the rest from there.” He gave a soft smile, as he was suddenly pulled into a hug by the hound.

“I’ll take great care of him!” Charles beamed, as his tail continued to wag, “I promise!” 

“I know you will, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I KNOW ITS NOT 100% CHRISTMASSY BUT I HAD TO DO SOMETHING FOR THE AU IN ITS FIRST YEAR.  
> So ye! Intra!! A character made specifically for this AU!


End file.
